


All my Life

by SincerelyGay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Ghost Connor, Ouija boards and the like, a lot of ghost connor, cause im also writing other stuff, evan just is finding ways to talk to connor tbh, i dont know how long this will be but probably not overly so, with some galaxy gals cause lbr theyre perfection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyGay/pseuds/SincerelyGay
Summary: There was so much Evan left unsaid.There was so much Connor still needed to hear.





	1. But are you still with me?

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas for chaptered fics in my head, but I figured I'd start with one. And this one was the easiest to put into words quickly.
> 
> Connor is dead, and the others are trying to talk to him
> 
> This is like almost seperate from the show? Like it happens later on, basically the summer after the show takes place. Connor and Zoe made up and became close and him and Evan were best friends.
> 
> I've been listening to a lot of Gorillaz and thought of Saturnz Barz for the title. Plus I feel like Connor would like Gorillaz.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

            “Jared, do you really think this is such a good idea?” Evan sat on the ground of Zoe’s room, picking at the carpet as Jared placed the box on the bed, “isn’t it kind of…insensitive?”           

            “My dear, dear Evan,” Jared shook his head, “It’s not insensitive. Zoe’s gonna get to talk to her brother again. She even agreed to it, so let’s get this set up while her and Alana are getting candles.”

            Evan sighed as Jared opened the box, pulling out the board from inside. Just the idea of using it terrified him, but he wasn’t exactly upset about being able to talk to Connor again for the first time since the day the other boy had left school and killed himself. He carefully picked up the planchette, turning the heart-shaped piece of wood over in his hands. All he could think was, _Connor would have loved doing this_.

            No one had known how close they were. They had started talking when they were in the same class in their junior year, which led to Connor convincing Evan to skip class one time. They’d gone to an ice cream shop Connor had known, and spent the entire day at an old orchard. Ever since then, they had become when Evan considered best friends. When he heard the news that the other boy had killed himself, he’d felt like a light in his life had gone out. 

            He was pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening, and Alana walking into the room, “Zoe is grabbing a lighter, but she’ll be in soon. We found a couple candles.”

            “I mean, I have a lighter,” Jared said, reaching into his pocket. Alana shrugged and started setting up the candles.

            “She says we should use one of his, which makes sense.” She sat on the bed, sighing, “I don’t really believe in this stuff, but it’ll make her feel better.”

            Evan nodded, closing his eyes. This was going to make him feel beyond better. He felt like there was so much he hadn’t gotten to say to Connor. Specifically, he’d never gotten to tell him how he had felt. They’d come out to each other early on in their friendship, and talked about people they were interested in a lot. Well, they talked about celebrities they liked.

            Never real people, though. Connor never knew Evan had a huge crush on Zoe when they first started hanging out.

            At least not until the day he’d found that letter Evan had written a long time ago. The last time Evan had ever seen him.

            “You guys ready?” Evan jumped as Zoe walked into the room. He noticed the small purple Zippo in her hand – Connor’s favorite, cause it was the only one he somehow never lost. She threw the lighter to Jared, who began lighting the candles. Evan pulled the hoodie – Connor’s hoodie, which the others said he should wear, since Connor had given it to him – tighter around himself. He wasn’t sure if the room was getting colder or his anxiety was spiking. Probably both. 

            Once all the candles had been lit, Jared joined the circle. Zoe then turned off the light, and everything suddenly seemed so real.

            He could barely listen as Alana said some welcoming prayer Zoe had found online. They chose her to be the medium, since would be the most practical. Plus, she seemed less likely to mess with everyone than Jared.

            As she finished the prayer, there was a brief silence and Evan suddenly felt a chill down his spine and every hair on his body stand on end. He jumped a little when Alana began to ask her first question, “is someone here?”

            There was no movement in the planchette at all. She sighed and looked around the circle. She made a brief eye contact with Zoe, who nodded, as if to say to keep going.

            “Connor, if you’re here, please talk to us. Are you in the room with us?” She asked. After about ten seconds of nothing, Evan sighed out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. Clearly, nothing was happening and what he felt was definitely his anxiety. He hunched his shoulders, feeling ridiculous for being scared.

            Until the planchette began to move under Alana’s fingertips.

            “Yes.”


	2. Talk to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this one isn't great? But it was getting a little long and I'm gonna go from the last line!
> 
> I didn't really proofread this one at all??? If you find mistakes/things that don't make sense please let me know.
> 
> Also I've been looking up like ways to communicate with ghosts and am like scaring myself but I really like this AU so I will deal with it
> 
> There's more galaxy gals in this one so that's rad right?

            “Yes”

            There was absolute silence in the room. No one dared take a single breath. Evan had no idea how long he stared at that board before someone spoke, but his eyes began to scream for him to blink.

            It was Zoe that broke the silence, sitting closer to Alana, “did you…did you move that?”

            “No…” Her eyes were wide, seemingly a mixture of fear and surprise. Evan could relate to that. The room was silent again for another minute. Eventually, Alana tentatively continued, “is this Connor Murphy?”

            _Yes_

            Evan tried to swallow the lump in his throat to no avail. He could see the tears starting to form in Zoe’s eyes. Even in the candlelight, he could tell how pale she was. Jared was still sitting in stunned silence, as he’d been really sure this wouldn’t work.

            “Can you show yourself?” She asked. There was a moment of stillness before the planchette began to move to the letters along the board. Jared grabbed a notebook and pen from his bag, quickly opening up to a new page and writing down what was being spelled out. It took longer for the message to finish, and Jared showed the message to everyone.

            _Not yet_

Zoe blurted out the next question, “Why not?” The tears had started falling down her face “Connor, please. We miss you. We need to see you. _I_ need to see you. Why won’t you show us?”

            One of the candles blew out next to her, and she went visibly stiff. It only took a moment for her to break down in tears. Alana let go of the planchette to hold her close, and Evan absentmindedly took hold of it. He broke out into a cold sweat when it began to move again, “J-Jared, are you writing?”

            “Yeah, I got it.” After a minute, he showed the paper to Evan and Alana, as Zoe was still crying into her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

            _I can’t_

Evan almost relaxed before it began to move again. He felt a chill along his arms every time it began to shift.

            _It’s too hard_

“C’mon, Murph-Man,” Jared began, smiling nervously and voice trembling, “When were you ever one to back down from a challenge?”

            _Fuck off_

“Ouch,” He actually sounded less nervous with that, “I see the afterlife hasn’t changed your sparkling personality.”

            Even Evan found himself giggling at that. At least, until he felt that cold brush along his neck. He pushed through the fear to ask another question, “Will you ever be able to show yourself to us, Connor?”

            The planchette didn’t move at all, and Evan felt the coldness that had been surrounding him before move away, as a candle that had been placed near him flickered, almost blowing out. Zoe had moved away from Alana, and everyone’s eyes were on Evan. He decided to ask one more question, “Do you want us to leave you be?”

            _Yes_

_For now_

He nodded, taking his hands from the board. He looked to Alana, who sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She recited some prayer that she’d found online to thank the spirit for allowing them to speak to him. The candles blew out suddenly, making all four of them jump. After a second, the room climbed slightly in temperature and it was clear Connor had left.

            “Holy _shit_ ,” Jared said, being the first to break the silence. He looked around the circle, “we just talked to a fucking ghost, guys.”

            Alana took her girlfriend’s hand, “what do we do now?”

            “Give him a bit, maybe?” Zoe spoke up, her voice shaking, “let him be ready to talk to us. I mean, that’s what he was always like, right? When he was…you know.”

            Jared shrugged, “Makes sense. By the way, what happened? Why’d you start crying.”

            She smiled, looking at the ground, “I…I felt a hand. Like, it wasn’t just cold or anything. He definitely touched my shoulder.”

            “A-are you sure?” Evan spoke up, thinking of the presence he felt around him the whole time they were speaking to him.

            Zoe nodded, wiping at her eyes, “it’s just crazy. He’s been gone for almost a month. I thought I’d lost my brother forever just when we were finally getting closer.”

            There was a minute of silence, and Alana finally spoke up, “It’s getting late. We should get some sleep.”

* * *

 

            _Evan!_  

            He shot up, breathing heavily. They had decided to all stay at Zoe’s house, since it was late and her parents were out of town anyways. Alana had stayed in Zoe’s room, while Evan and Jared spent the night in the guest room, since it had two beds.

            It had taken Evan a long time to finally get to sleep after running through everything that had happened before. Once he finally had, it didn’t take long before he began to hear a voice. It called his name, sounding more and more desperate. That’s what led him to sitting straight up in the bed, panting and staring into the darkness.

            He’d attributed it to being a nightmare caused by the events of the night, and tried calming his brain and heart. Evan glanced over at Jared, who was still completely asleep. He swallowed hard, sighing slightly and glancing to the clock on the table.

            That’s when he saw the shadow against the wall. 

            It was hard to make out, but he could tell there was a figure depicted against the wall. It was tall and thin, and his body moved seemingly on its own as he got out of bed and stood up. As he did, the shadow moved, clearly towards the hallway. 

            Evan’s heart began to pound again as his feet moved him after it, on their own accord. Once in the hallway, he could see it more clearly in the moonlight showing through the large windows of the entryway. It was tall and thin, like he’d seen before. Now he could make out what looked like a mess of curly hair on its head, and that it looked slightly slumped over.

            It was Connor.

            The shadow moved into the closet, where they had put the box with the board in it before they’d gone to bed. Evan didn’t hesitate before he opened the door and took the box, moving as quietly as he could to Connor’s room, since he knew it’d be empty.

            He ripped the box open, taking out the board and placing it on the ground. He had to ready himself before taking the planchette out and placing it on the board. There was a moment where he opened his mouth to perform the welcome Alana had recited earlier, but he figured Connor was already with him. 

            “C-Con?” He shut his eyes, shaking his head at the stutter, “Are you here?”

_Yes_

            “You want to talk…to me?” He shivered at a sudden chill, knowing Connor was near him.

_Yes_

            “Why just me?”

_It’s easier_

            “But, why not Zoe?”

_I needed you_

            Evan sighed once the block stopped moving, “Con, this is too hard. Can’t you show yourself to me?”

_I can’t_

            “But…your shadow. Why can’t you show me the rest of you?”

_It’s different_

            “Please, Connor. I…I mean, it’d be easier. Can I see you?”

_Ev_

            “Okay, fine.” He shut his eyes tight, “What do you need to tell me?”

             _Paper_

            “What?”

_Pen and paper_

_Get them_

            “O-okay.” Evan didn’t even realize his hands were trembling until he grabbed a notebook and pen from Connor’s desk. His heart skipped for a moment when he saw the sketchbook sitting underneath. When he sat back on the ground, he smiled, “Can I look at your sketchbook now?”

            _Never_

He had to laugh at that. Connor never let anyone see his drawings – he said they weren’t good enough. Evan knew that was a lie, but never pushed it any farther. He loved watching Connor doodle in his notes in class, but the taller boy would always put it away when he saw him looking.

            Still smiling, he opened the notebook. Placing his hands back on the planchette, “What now?”

_Don’t think_

_Grab the pen_

            Evan was definitely skeptical as he held the pen against the paper. He cleared his mind as much as was possible for him, and took a deep breath, “What now, Con?” He almost dropped the pen when a surge of cold ran down his arm, making it go numb from the elbow through his hand. When the pen began to move, he nearly passed out.

_Don’t freak out, Ev. This is just a lot easier._


	3. Crying out for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I changed my name on here! I'm now SincerelyGay!
> 
> Also, after the first chapter, I had no idea what I was gonna do with this story. I had the idea for the ghost thing but had 0 clue and now I'm i n v e s t e d. I have so many ideas now.
> 
> And aaaaalso! Thank you guys for all the positive feedback! I wasn't sure how this was gonna be received but you guys are wonderful and I appreciate all the comments and just everyone reading I love you all!

            Evan felt like he was going to throw up. He couldn’t feel his arm at all, and his entire body felt cold. Even though he knew it was Connor, the feeling of being partially controlled by a ghost freaked him out, “Oh my god, what the hell is going on?”

_I said don’t freak out. It’s just me._

“I know it’s you, Con. But Jesus Christ, isn’t this basically you possessing me?”

            _This isn’t the fucking Exorcist. Just breathe._

“I _am_ breathing, but i-it’s just a little surprising to have a ghost controlling my arm.” He was having some issues steadying his breath, but he’d never admit it. Every time the pen began writing, he felt his heart begin to pound and speed up. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t terrifying, no matter who it was.

            Suddenly, the numbness in his arm dissipated there was a cold embrace that surrounded him. Instead of being terrified this time, Evan felt comforted by the presence. It was so familiar to him – Connor would always hold him when a panic attack ever started. It was one of the things that first made Evan realize his feelings. When the embrace changed back to the numbness in his arm, he actually missed it.

            _You okay, Ev?_

            “Y-yeah,” he cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the warble in his voice, “Connor, why did you bring me in here? Why do you need to talk to _me_?”

            _I’m stuck here, Ev. I have been since I died._

“What do you mean?”

            _I can’t pass on or whatever it is. I’m stuck here._

“Well…how do you do that? Pass on?”

            _That’s why I need you. I have no idea and I need you to help me._

“But why me, Connor?”

            _Cause I trust you more than anyone._

“What about Zoe? Your parents?” Evan couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty about that. Connor had been his best friend, but the other trusted him more than his own family?

            _Really? My parents?_

“Okay, yeah. But Zoe?”

            _You saw her right? She couldn’t deal with this._

“And I can?”

            _Ev, please. I need you to do this._

He sighed hard, “Okay. I’ll do it. But what…what exactly do you want me to do?”

            _Help me figure out how to do this. There’s no fucking ghost google I can find this on._

“Alright, okay. I can look it up to see if there’s anything-“

            “Evan?” The voice made him jump about a foot in the air. The numbness vanished from his arm and he swore he saw the shadow that had led him into the room before move along the wall briefly. Evan looked to the doorway, where Alana stood, “What are you doing?”

            “I-I, uh, I…couldn’t sleep?” He tried to force a smile, pushing the notebook behind him as subtly as he could, “I decided to see what books were in here.”

            “I thought I heard you talking?” She rubbed her eyes, clearly having just woken up. 

            “O-oh, I was talking to myself, sorry!” His heart was staring to pound, worried that Alana would figure out he was lying. He really hoped she was too tired to try and argue. 

            “Well, maybe you should try and get to bed. Zoe said we’re gonna go get breakfast in the morning.” He nodded, and she walked out of the room.

            Evan just closed his eyes and stood up, “Sorry, Con. I’ll get started tomorrow.”

 

* * *

  

            _It was a beautiful day. He loved going to visit the orchard, laying in the grass and staring at the sun through the leaved. Leaning up against the big weeping willow was his best friend, eyes closed and absentmindedly drumming his fingers along on his legs like he was playing the piano. Few people knew he was amazing at the instrument, but Evan loved listening to him play._

_He found himself staring at the brunette – marveling at the way his hair shone in the sunlight and the way his face looked so relaxed. He smiled at the sight, and the thought of being able to kiss his cheek or hold his hand crept into his mind._

_“This is my favorite memory” Said the taller boy, “The last time we came here together. Skipping classes, just laying here. Then getting caught in the rain neither of us knew was coming.”_

_Evan smiled, “We sat in your car for an hour, listening to music and talking. That’s when you told me you had a huge crush on Josh Dun.”_

_“And you have a thing for Emma Stone,” Connor cracked one of his eyes open and smiled. Evan couldn’t help but blush at the sight – he missed that smile so much, “I think you just really liked La La Land.”_

_“Hey, the music is amazing in that movie.”_

_“Dork.”_

_“Nerd,” He sat up, pulling up a handful of grass and throwing it at the taller boy. He moved over to lean against the tree next to Connor._

_“I miss this.”_

_“Me too,” He leaned his head against Connor’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes, “Connor, can I ask you something?” The other boy just hummed in confirmation. Evan had to swallow hard, “Why…did you do it? Kill yourself?”_

_Connor sighed, “It’s hard to explain.”_

_“You were getting better, doing so well. And you threw it all away.”_

_“Ev, listen. It’s more complicated than that. That day, I just-“_

            Evan cursed everything and anything that led to Jared throwing a pillow at him to wake him up. What was Connor about to say? And was that Connor, or just a dream telling him what he wanted to hear? He groaned quietly and threw the pillow on the ground, “What?”

            “We’re going to the diner,” Jared said, throwing another pillow, “get up. If you’re not ready in like 20 minutes we’re leaving without you.”

 

* * *

 

             “I feel like we’re in some terrible teen horror movie or something.”

            “What?” Everyone looked at Zoe, who was drawing on the paper placemat with crayons Jared had taken from the front. It looked like she was drawing a blue dog over an ad for a furniture store – she and Connor were both musically gifted, but she didn’t have the same artistic abilities.

            “Well, you know,” she shrugged a little, not looking up from her drawing, “Those kind of shitty movies with the kids who use a Ouija board and the next day they just go to school or a diner like us thinking everything is okay. Then they all end up getting possessed by the Devil and end up dying in ridiculous ways.”

            “You okay, Murphy?” Jared raised an eyebrow, leaning back into the vinyl of the booth. 

            She looked up at him. Her eyes were slightly red from what Evan assumed was from difficulty sleeping, “I’m fine. I just wonder if those movies have some sort of realism." 

            “Realism? So you think we’re all gonna be possessed by your brother now? And that he’s gonna make us all die by driving into a gas station?”

            Zoe glared at him, “Well none of us really expected to really be able to talk to him, now did we? I’m just saying.”

            Alana seemingly attempted to put a stop to the argument by speaking up, “Hey, Evan. Are you okay? You’re being very quiet.” 

            “He’s always quiet!” Jared cut in. Evan just ignored him, smiling at Alana. 

            “Yeah, I’m okay.” He knew he wasn’t actually, but he figured there was no point in worrying the others. In reality, there were a million thoughts going through his head – how was he going to help Connor, what was Connor going to say in that dream, would anyone believe him if he told them? His leg kept shaking and he knew he was sweating a little bit.

            It was clear that no one really believed him, but none of them had the chance to say anything before the waitress came to take their order. Once she left, no one seemed to remember what they were talking about or didn’t want to push it. Evan just sat there again, lost in his thoughts while the others talked about something on Instagram.

            He had no idea what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I had to make a little Pasek and Paul reference with a La La Land moment! I didn't really like that movie but I did like the music, and I'm sure I'm not the first person to make the reference connection but I still had to do it.


	4. Roger that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very gay it's GREAT
> 
> I don't know if I mentioned it here, but I saw DEH again earlier this month and watching it with the idea that Connor had a crush on Evan makes so much sense and it's so important to me. And so I want to incorporate it into e v e r y t h i n g I write ever

            _They were sitting in the familiar plastic chairs, the smell of chocolate surrounding them. Connor sat across from him, stabbing at his ice cream with a spoon and a stray hair from his ponytail hanging in front of his face._

 _“I kinda miss eating here,” He said, that smile that made Evan’s heart flutter on his face, “They had the best ice cream."_

_“Well, they still do,” Evan said, staring at his bowl. He paused for a second, “I went with Jared and they asked about you – they’d seen your obituary and it doesn’t say how it happened.. We didn’t want to tell them the truth, so we said you got into a car wreck and didn’t make it.”_

_The taller boy laughed, “So saying I slit my wrists in the bathtub is too brutal?” Evan cringed harder than he meant to at that. It was too hard to hear about the way his best friend had taken his life. Connor’s face dropped a little, “Sorry.”_

_“I-it’s okay.”_

_“So…have you figured it out yet?”_

_“I looked it up today…google told me you might have unfinished business?”_

_“What does that mean?” Connor sighed, leaning his chair back off the ground the same way he always did in class. He said it was the only way it was comfortable, since his legs were so long and there was never enough leg room._

_“I don’t know…I guess I can do more research in the morning.”_

_“Thank you, Ev. I don’t know what comes after this but I’m fucking sick of being here. It’s why I did it in the first place.”_

_“Well…” Evan swallowed hard, “I’m happy to be able to hear your voice again. I missed it. I just wish I could hear it outside of my head.”_

_“Yeah.” He cleared his throat, staring at the table._

_“Con, can I ask you something?” His leg was shaking so hard, “Last night…you never told me why you did it.”_

_Connor sighed, “Evan, I-”_

 

* * *

 

 

            The alarm clock blared, and Evan was pulled back into the real world. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Why couldn’t he just find out why Connor did it? Why did he keep getting woken up by different things?

            He threw off the covers, making his way to his closet. Maybe he was just thinking too far into it, he’d find out the answer eventually. 

            “Hey,” His mom looked up from her bowl of cereal, smiling. She was already dressed in her scrubs for work, “How’d you sleep? ”

            He grabbed a pop tart from the cabinet, sitting across the table from her. He wished he could tell her the truth about what was going on, but she’d probably think she was crazy. She loved Connor and cried with Evan when he told her, but would she believe he was still there? Evan just forced a smile, “I slept okay. When do you work?”

 

            “I’m about to head out. But I only work until eight tonight,” She stood up, gathering her bowl and taking it to the sink, “Unless something goes wrong, of course. Maybe we can get dinner after?”

 

            Evan wasn’t gonna get his hopes up for that – his mom always ended up having to work at least two or three hours after she was supposed to, at the least. “Yeah, that’d be cool.”

            “Awesome,” She walked over to the table again, “Hey, you doing okay? I know you hung out with everyone yesterday. I know you always get a little upset being with the group since Connor…” Her voice trailed off. She never liked saying the word _died_. Evan wasn’t sure if it was for his sake, or if she didn’t like the permanence of the word.

            “Yeah, I’m okay,” He kept up his fake smile, “It’s not so hard anymore.” 

            She grabbed her purse from the chair, “That’s good, honey. I’m proud of you.”

            “Thanks…”

            “Well, there’s some stuff in the freezer for lunch. I love you.”

            “Love you too, mom.”

            Once she left, he sat at the table for a moment before going back to his room to grab his laptop and a notebook. Going back to the kitchen, he took a deep breath before sitting down and opening to a blank page. 

            “Con, are you here?” He felt that familiar surge of cold followed by the loss of sensation in his arm. It made his heart pound against his chest and his throat go dry.

            _I’m here._

“I’m g-gonna start researching, okay?”

            _Thank you, Ev. Really._

Evan couldn’t help but smile at the idea of Connor’s voice saying his name again. He pulled up a new window on his computer and began searching for the answer to their problem. He clicked on the first result, opening up a blog titled _Living with the dead_. He spent a moment reading through it, “It says you might have left some things unsaid?”

            _Left what unsaid?_

            “Maybe something you need to say to Zoe? Or like, your parents? It says it could be as small as feeling guilty about missing an assignment or something.”

            _Well that’s not helpful. Not you, the fucking vague as hell website._

“Maybe start small? Who do you think you might still have something to say to?”

            _The only people I can think of are you and Zoe._

His heart skipped a beat when he saw that, which was quickly replaced by guilt at the idea he was keeping Connor on Earth, “It could be your parents?” 

            _I guess, but I doubt it. I preferred your mom._

“Well, maybe it’s her? Or Jared and Alana even?”

            _How do I figure it out?_

“Say something to everyone?” He tapped his fingers on the table, wracking his brain for an idea of how they were going to go about this. He would have to be the messenger, and would they all think he was crazy? Would they laugh at him and hate him forever if he insisted Connor was trying to talk to them? Well, the other three knew he was still around, so maybe not, “Like, anything you may still feel guilty about.” 

            _I guess. Sorry for dragging you into all of this. It’d be easier if I could just use google._

Evan smiled slightly, “How do you pass the time, since you can’t draw or use your phone or anything, anyways?” 

            _I watch people. It’s all there is to do. Being stuck on Earth is so boring._

“There’s gotta be something to do?” 

            _Well, if you watch a movie I watch a movie. Or if you read a book, I can too._

“So it’s all up to me?”

            _Kinda._

“That’s a lot of pressure,” He laughed. 

            And he swore he could hear the familiar, warm sound of Connor laughing along with him.


End file.
